Lawliet Niigata
Ryuu Niigata divider Welcome= Theme Image General Personality Divider Camp Life Divider |-| Basic= The Basics Divider |} |} |} Divider |-| History= His History Divider Childhood & Family Info Divider |} |} Divider |-| Looks= Physical Appearance & Images Model: Divider Physical Description Gif |} Divider |-| Weapons/Abilities= Weapons Divider Divider Combat & Abilities Offensive #Children of Themis can cause someone to forget their morality and act savagely for a short time, leaving them vulnerable to attack. Defensive #Children of Themis are capable of forcing everyone near them for a short time into a state of peace, where no one can fight; after the effects subside, the child of Themis is unable to move for a short time. Passive #Children of Themis can see a few seconds into the future; allowing them to possibly predict the actions of others, but also obscuring their sight at times. #Children of Themis are able to see through any lie and know if someone's telling the truth or not, especially if the lie is directly related to a law being broken Supplementary #Children of Themis can create a rule and can make someone follow that rule for a short period of time, as long as the rule does no harm, as well as a suitable punishment if the rule is broken. #If an ally is wounded, Children of Themis are temporarily empowered to achieve justice for them towards the one who wounded them; this effect greatly increases the strength and speed of their attack until justice is achieved. 11/16 3 Month Powers #Children of Themis have the ability to set down a law that everyone near them must obey; the law can be anything but it cannot fully stop someone else from fighting or using their abilities, it must be focused to one aspect. The user retains some ability to fight it, and it only lasts for a short time. 2/16 6 Month Powers #Children of Themis are able to turn even the most un-ordered situations into well organized and properly structured systems. An example would be a riot involving thousands of people: user would cause the riot to stop or organize it into more effective form. Another simple trick would be throwing a deck of cards into the air and have them fall into perfect, unshuffled stack. 5/16 9 Month Powers #Children of Themis have the ability to bend another person to their will, forcing them to follow their commands as long as they are not to harm themselves for a moderate time; while holding control over another person, the child of Themis cannot move and are extremely vulnerable. Traits #Children of Themis are able to tell if someone is guilty or innocent. #Children of Themis are often adept at telling fact from fiction. #Children of Themis are generally fair and unbiased. #Children of Themis often make great lawyers. #Children of Themis are good at understanding prophecies #Children of Themis possess great, if not natural, knowledge of different order systems. Divider |} Divider |-| Other Info= General & Misc Info General Information |} Habits & Traits |} Occupation & Self-Perception |} Favourites & Attitude |} Divider |-| Relationships= Relationships |} Divider OOC Divider Divider Divider